Elizabeth Gilles
| baptism_date = | birth_place = Haworth, New Jersey, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | other_names = Liz Gillies | occupation = Actress, singer, dancer | years_active = 2007–present | known_for = | notable_works = TV works Victorious Animated works Winx Club | module = }} Elizabeth Egan "Liz" Gillies (born July 26, 1993) is an American actress, singer and dancer. She is best known for playing the role of Jade West on Victorious. She made her Broadway debut at age 15 in the musical 13, playing the character of Lucy. She also voices the character Daphne on the animated series Winx Club. Career Acting Elizabeth Gillies started her acting career at age twelve when she went to a local open casting call and began appearing in commercials for companies such as Virgin Mobile. Her first television role was as a recurring character in The Black Donnellys. She appeared in three episodes. She later starred in The Clique as Shelby Wexler and had a supporting role in Harold. In the summer of 2008, she was cast as Lucy in a Goodspeed production of Jason Robert Brown's new musical about growing up, 13, with her future Victorious co-star, Ariana Grande. Later that year, 13 moved to Broadway, which made it the first Broadway production to have a cast and band entirely made up of teenagers. She received two big numbers, "Opportunity" and "It Can't Be True", along with smaller parts in other songs, including the title song, "Hey Kendra", and "Getting Ready". 13 ran through January 4, 2009. Gillies starred in the successful Nickelodeon sitcom Victorious as Jade West, the frenemy to Tori Vega. The show premiered on March 27, 2010, and ended on February 2, 2013. A doll of her character was released in 2012. Gillies also currently voices Daphne on the animated series Winx Club, and recorded Winx Club's official song, "We Are Believix." She has guest starred in White Collar and Big Time Rush, and was a contestant on the Nickelodeon game shows BrainSurge and Figure It Out. In October 2013, it was announced that Gillies will reprise her role as Jade West in an upcoming one-hour episode special of the spin-off series of Victorious, Sam and Cat,[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9kNCau69mQ&feature=youtu.be Sam and Cat special one hour episode preview] scheduled to air in January 2014. Gillies will appear in the horror film Animal, which was filmed in Manchester, Connecticut and is currently in post-production. Produced by Drew Barrymore, the film co-stars Keke Palmer and is scheduled for a limited release in 2014. As of December 2013, Gillies is in the process of working on another film entitled "Killing Daddy". Music Gillies has appeared in several songs on the soundtracks Victorious (soundtrack) and Victorious 2.0, including Give It Up (Victorious song) (A duet with Ariana Grande), and Take a Hint (A duet with Victoria Justice). She also wrote and recorded the song You Don't Know Me for an episode of Victorious, and it was later featured in Victorious 3.0. Gillies has a YouTube account called LizGilliesOfficial, where she uploads covers of popular songs including: "Wild Horses" by The Rolling Stones, "You and I" by Lady Gaga, "For No One" by The Beatles, "Jealous Guy" by John Lennon, "Father and Son" by Cat Stevens and "One and Only" by Adele. She has also covered songs with Max Schneider (Somewhere Only We Know) and Ariana Grande (The Christmas Song). In July 2012, it was reported that Gillies was working on an album with alternative rock music. On December 10, 2013, Gillies recorded a duet with Ariana Grande called Santa Baby for Grande's Christmas EP Christmas Kisses. Filmography Discography References External links * * * * * * Category:1993 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New Jersey Category:American child actresses Category:American child singers Category:American film actresses Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:People from Haworth, New Jersey